Adventures with Sailor Callisto (Revised)
by SailorCallisto1
Summary: The new and improved version of Adventures with Sailor Callisto and The Sailor Scouts. I still don't know a good title so if you can help me out it would be aprreciated. Please Read and Review.


Hi! This is my first Sailor Moon Fan fiction. I am using some things from  
Jendra's fan fiction. Characters that I have used of hers are Travis (Sailor Sol),  
Apollo the golden falcon, and Crystal. To learn about those characters you need  
to read Jendra's universals, which are at:  
http://members.aol.com/cresMnBm/universe.htm.  
  
Please don't dis my fan fiction. I have worked very hard on it. I know I might  
have made some grammatical errors. All I ask is that you review. I will have  
more chapters out soon.  
  
If you have any suggestions or comments on anything please email me at:  
supervenus15@hotmail.com. My home page is at  
http://www.geocities.com/ultimatesailorvenus16/index.html.  
  
Thanks!  
I hope you will enjoy it!!!!  
  
Sailor Callisto  
  
:: are telepathic messages  
  
*......* are thoughts  
  
---------------------------  
Chapter 1: Partings and Meetings  
  
"The scouts were" "It was" "It had" "It was" The first four sentences all  
start with a pronoun followed by a conjugation of 'to be'. Try to vary the  
structure of your sentences.   
  
The scouts entered the park together. This was the same park when Rini had first  
appeared. It had several different types of trees, and a tranquil lake. The  
scouts had been quiet most of the way to the park. They paused for a few minutes  
when had Rini spoken up.  
  
" In a way I wish I didn't have to go home." Rini said as a tear trickled down her cheek, " It was kind of fun fight alongside all of you."   
  
" I know you miss your parents," Serena said as she knelt to hug the small  
child. She pulled back with a sad expression. "I have enjoyed fighting alongside  
with you, Rini. You have helped me out a lot."  
  
" How did Rini help you besides helping us fight?" Raye asked sarcastically.  
  
" She helped me become more responsible. With the help of her, and Travis I am  
now getting good grades. I am not much of a klutz anymore except for an  
occasional klutz attack." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah you have changed a lot since you found out Rini is your future daughter.  
With Travis's help you have been on time for school everyday. You're also  
getting good grades. Without him you would still be getting bad grades." Amy  
said.  
  
" I want to thank you both for everything you have done for me." Serena sighed.  
  
" Your welcome, Serena!" Rini and Travis said together.  
  
" I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Darien said then gave her a kiss.  
Then they started heading toward their destination. Soon they arrived at the  
center of the park.  
  
" Well it is time for me to get home. I will miss all of you. Thank you for  
every thing you guys have done for me. Bye guys!" Rini said.  
  
" Tell the future scouts hi for us." Mina said.  
  
"Don't eat to much candy. Take care of yourself, Rini." Lita said.  
  
" I will." Rini said  
  
"Study hard. Be sure to come visit us sometime if you can." Amy said.  
  
"Take care of that good luck charm I gave you, and it will always bring you luck  
when you need it." Raye said.  
  
"Be sure to have some fun. And don't work to hard. I am very proud of you,  
Rabbit!" Travis said.  
  
"I will take all of your advice. And don't call me Rabbit!" Rini said as she  
started to chase Travis.  
  
" Small Lady, I wish you luck, and I will miss you! Be sure to stay strong."  
Serena said her voice sounding like she was in her princess form.  
  
"Ditto for me." Darien said then Luna and Artemis spoke up.  
  
" Give the catnip ball to Diana, and the collars to our future selves" Luna  
said.  
  
" And don't forget the new steel talons for my future self." Apollo filled in.  
  
" Ok. Bye everyone!" Rini said.  
  
Then everyone said together, " Bye Rini! We will miss you!"  
  
" TIME KEY! TAKE ME TO THE FUTURE!" Rini yelled. A beam of light shone on the  
little girl and she began to rise off the ground. She waved continued up into the light. Rini saw the scouts slowly begin to fade away.   
  
  
* I will miss everyone. I liked fighting with Sailor Moon and the scouts.   
Mommy, I am on my way home! I can't wait to see everyone when I get home!   
Thanks guys! * She waved good-bye as she rose into the portal. Then Rini ran  
to the gateway of time through the fog. When she got to the gate there was a tall figure with  
long dark green hair. It was Sailor Pluto. Rini ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
" Hi Small Lady! Did you have a nice trip to the past?" Pluto asked.  
  
" Hi Puu! Uh-hmm. I missed you! Is everyone waiting for me?" Rini asked.  
  
" Yes, they are in the palace right now. They can't wait to see you." Pluto  
smiled as she stroked Rini's hair. "I missed you, too. It looks like you have grown a  
little."  
  
" I can't wait to see them, too. So I am going to go see them right now.   
Goodbye Puu! Come visit us soon!" Rini said smiling as usual.  
  
" Ok. Goodbye Small Lady!" Pluto said giving her one last squeeze before she  
went through the time gate.  
  
Rini ran through the gate towards home. She then ran to the room everyone was  
Gathered in. The sitting room was filled with light. It had couches, chairs, tables, a few books, magazines, comics, lamps, a perch for Apollo when King Tranquility came to visit, and a stereo of some sort to play music. The walls were a shade of __________. Everyone was sitting on the couches, and were talking amongst themselves.  
  
" MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE TRANQ!" Rini yelled with excitement.  
  
" Small Lady!" They yelled together.  
  
" I am so glad you are back!" Serenity said as she scooped Rini up into a hug.  
  
" I missed you all so much!" Rini said in her mother's arms.  
  
" We missed you, too." Luna said as Artemis, Diana, and Apollo entered the  
living room. Diana walked up to Rini and rubbed against her leg, purring  
contentedly. Apollo flew in with a rustle of feathers and settled on his perch.  
  
" Diana, I have a gift for you." Rini said as she grabbed Luna P.  
"KITTY MAGIC BRING OUT DIANA'S AND THE OTHERS GIFTS!" she yelled. A catnip ball,  
two collars, and steel falcon claws appeared. " The catnip ball is for Diana,  
the collars are for Luna and Artemis, and the steel claws are for Apollo."  
Rini said.  
  
" Thank you, Small Lady!" said the 3 cats and the falcon.  
  
" Come Here, Rabbit! I want a hug." Tranquility said.  
  
" Ok, but don't call me Rabbit!" Rini said giving him a hug, and then started  
chasing him. Then she stopped to give hugs to all of the scouts.  
  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE PRESENT...............  
  
" I am going to miss her." Serena said.  
  
" Me, too." Darien and Travis said comforting her.  
  
" Who's up for ice cream?" Lita asked.  
  
" Me!" Serena and Travis said.  
  
" Let's go!" Mina said. They all headed for the Ice Cream Shop.  
  
Nega enemies (youmas) don't just poof in out of nowhere. Use a short  
descriptive scene, one or two paragraphs, to establish what the monster looks  
like and its mode of operation. You might also want the monster to drop a few  
hints about its masters, to advance the plot.   
  
" We will have a bubble gum, chocolate chip, chocolate, chocolate chip cookie  
dough, cherry chocolate chip, s'mores, and vanilla and chocolate twist ice cream  
cones." Darien told the clerk. Then they paid for them, and waited for the ice  
cream cones that came one-by-one. Serena looked star-eyed as the ice cream came, with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth drooling slightly.  
  
" Ewww......quite drooling, Meatball Head! Your getting spit everywhere! Also you look like a dog hanging it's tongue out of a window of a moving car!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
" Wwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Raye your so mean to me!!!! I don't look like a dog!!" Serena said with a wailing fit. Everyone sweatdroped, when Raye and Serena started a staring contest. When all of the ice cream had arrived there were screaming from a few blocks away.   
  
" Oh no!" Serena said. They dropped their ice cream cones, and ran out the door  
then to the alley.  
  
" It sounds like we may have a new enemy!" Amy said then they all raised their  
power sticks.  
  
" MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
" MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
" VENUS STAR POWER!"  
" JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
" MARS STAR POWER!"  
"SUN STONE POWER!" they called out.  
When everyone was transformed, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus,  
Jupiter, Sol, and Tuxedo Mask stood there.  
  
" Come on let's get going!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
When they arrived, they all saw a hideous monster draining some energy from people also trying to destroy the area. It one eye, 4 arms, 2 legs, short pointy ears, a tail, and has dark blue skin. The monster looked up.  
  
" Well, well the Sailor punks are here. I will finally get to meet the legendary brats. Prepare to be destroyed from the troops I work for." The monster notices Sailor Moon and Sailor Sol, who he didn't recognize, " Who are you?"   
  
" Well then, Nega-sleaze! I am Sailor Moon Champion of Love and Justice!   
In the name of the Moon, I will punish creeps like you for ruining people's peaceful day!" Sailor Moon said as she  
did her pose.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you speeches give them time to power up?"  
Sailor Sol said and shook his head.  
  
" Like you can really defeat me!" The monster said coldly.  
  
" Mercury, can you scan the monster for a weak spot then find out where it came from?"  
Venus said.  
  
"Right!" Mercury said and started to work on her computer. The monster attacked   
sending a blaze of fire at them. The attack hit Mercury, and burned her. She didn't have time to move out of the way because she didn't see it coming. Mercury fell to the ground in pain, but she continued working on the computer.  
  
:: Should I use the tiara stardust?:: Sailor Moon channeled to Sailor  
Sol.  
  
:: It is your choice.:: he channeled back to her.  
  
"MOON TIARA STARDUST!" The tiara blocked the monster's attack, and then cut it's  
arm off.  
  
" JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Jupiter's attack did little damage.  
  
" Sailor Moon! Look out!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. Sailor Moon turned to see fire  
heading toward her that the monster sent at her. She jumped out of the way just in time. Then Sailor Sol and Venus called  
their own attacks.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" "SUN SWORD SLASH!" Sailor Sol's attack cut off the  
monster's tail. Sailor Venus's attack encircled the monster trapping him.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Finish it now while Venus has the monster tied up." Mars told  
her. "I won't be able to hurt it with my fire."  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said. " MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" The monster was Moon  
dusted. They, then ran to the nearest alley.  
  
" Did you find out where it came from?" Sailor Sol asked as he de-transformed.   
Everyone then de-transformed to talk to Amy about the monster.  
  
" I will need more time." Amy said. " When I find out I will call a scout  
meeting." She had a just a minor burn.  
  
Serena turned and hugged Darien. " Travis, Darien, I miss Rini already! I hope  
she can visit in a few years." Serena said.  
  
"I know, me too." Darien said.  
  
" I wish I could of gotten into the fun! But my powers wouldn't have worked  
against the monster." Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe next time." Lita said.  
  
BACK IN THE FUTURE ......  
  
" Is there anything special I missed?" Rini asked.  
  
" Not really." Mina said.  
  
" Here, I baked you a cake, and some cookies to welcome you home. We will save  
them for later though. We don't want to ruin your dinner." Lita said smiling.  
  
" Thank you, Lita! I am really glad to see you all. Well, I am going to my  
room to unpack." Rini said.  
  
" Hurry back. We will go for a walk together since it is a nice day." Serenity said.  
  
" Remember we love you so much!" Endymion said.  
  
" I love you all, too." Rini said then walked toward her room. "Diana, do you  
want to come with me?" Rini asked.  
  
" Sure I will come with you!" Diana said as she jumped up into Rini's arms.  
  
"Wow! Those are nice clothes. What else did you get from the past?" Diana  
continued.  
  
" An address book, diary, and a good luck charm. Should everyone be calling me  
Serena?" Rini said.  
  
" Either Serena, Rini, or Small Lady is what they can call you." Diana answered.   
The ground began to shake.  
  
"What was that? I know there are earthquakes. There shouldn't be any earthquakes this time of year." Rini said as they ran into the living room. "What's going on,  
Mommy?" Rini asked jumping up into Serenity's arms.  
  
" I have no idea. Amy could you look out side with your computer?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.   
  
" Yeah sure." Amy said then took out her computer and began to work, " There is a monster outside the palace gates!"  
  
" Let's go fight that monster!" Raye said.  
The scouts then transformed.  
  
" Wait I'm coming, too." Rini said.  
  
" No little one." King Endymion said, "You are staying with us. We don't know  
how strong they are."  
  
" But I can fight. The sailor Scouts trained me in the past." Rini pouted.  
  
" No buts. You are staying here with your Mom, Dad, and I." King  
Tranquility said.  
  
The scouts took off to go fight the monster.  
  
They threw their attacks one by one at the monster. After a short, fierce  
battle the monster was dusted.  
  
" That monster was pretty strong. We will have to be careful with this enemy.   
They are smart and strong. But we're stronger." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Right!" The rest said as they ran towards the palace.  
  
" Not so fast!" A hard strong voice said. The scouts stopped running and turned  
around.  
  
" Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
" I am Zoisphrite of the Mega-Nega forces." The man said, " You will always be a thorn in my side. You brats won't get in my way when I become King of the Universe! Then you will be in my command, and my slaves! One last thing, I advise  
you not to send that little Neo Princess Serenity back to the past, or she might just  
disappear. I am not going to stick around here since I know I won't be able to win here, so I am going to the past. Well so long!"  
  
" You won't get to far!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
  
Zoisphrite started his evil laugh and then vanished. They ran to the  
palace then de-transformed. They then told Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion,  
King Tranquility, and Neo Princess Serenity everything.  
  
  
IN THE PAST........  
  
Serena's past birthday Rini came and visit. She gave, Darien, Luna, Artemis, Apollo, and Travis Communicators. Luna's and Artemis's communicators were collars. Apollo's was a hidden collar or something like that.  
  
Amy called a scout meeting later that day of the fight with the monster.  
  
" That was really weird. It was like it didn't even come from anywhere." Amy  
said. Then, the discussion of the monster was over, and was open to talk about  
anything else they wanted to.  
  
" I can't believe we're in High school, now!" Serena said.  
  
" Yeah, and all of us is going to be going into the same school for once! Well  
except Darien." Mina said jumping up and down.  
  
" Don't you just love our new high school uniforms?" Serena said.  
  
" Yeah!" Everyone said except Travis.  
  
" What, Travis, you don't you like your new uniform?" Mina asked.  
  
" Not really. They are too navy like, but they are better than the  
Junior High's uniform." Travis said.  
  
" On Monday in 3 weeks is the first day of school!" Amy said.  
  
" There are too many parties in the dorms, so I just decided to have an  
apartment off campus. I can study for tests in peace, which I am so glad." Darien said.  
  
" Muffin, I am glad because I would feel weird going to your apartment if it was  
in a dorm at your college." Serena said.  
  
" Darien, you should of chosen the dorm then you wouldn't get pestered by Meatball head!" Raye said.  
  
" I am not a Meatball head!!! Why are you always mean to me??? Your just jealous that Darien and I are meant to be together!" Serena said and stuck her tongue out at Raye then stuck hers out, too. Then it became a silent tongue war. Everyone Sweatdropped and decided to go home.   
  
" Hey! No fair you always win!" Serena said.  
  
" We might as well split up and go home now since there isn't really much else to talk  
about." Lita said.  
  
" Bye Everyone!" Raye said as the other girls walked out of the door of the temple.  
  
" Bye Muffin!" Serena said then gave him a kiss. * For some reason my attacks  
felt weak. I know I must have more attacks we need to figure out what they are.  
* Raye thought.  
  
THE NEXT DAY............  
  
" Come in everyone!" Serena said into the communicator.  
  
" What's going on?" Everyone asked at once.  
  
" I am calling a scout meeting at the Raye's temple. After supper."  
Serena said.  
  
" Ok, we will be there." Everyone said. * I am glad Darien, Travis, and the  
guardians have communicators, now.* When Serena got home she went up to her  
room, and then got ready to take a bath. She took her bath, and then sat on her  
bed trying to think what their new attacks might be.  
............  
" Serena?" Sammy said.  
  
" What?" Serena asked.  
  
" Mom says dinner is ready. Also just wanted to let you know Mika is here, and  
she's eating with us." Sammy told her.  
  
" Ok. I am coming." Serena said as she stood up to follow Sammy into the  
dinning room.  
  
" Hi Serena!" Mika said.  
  
"Hi Mika. How are you, and your family doing?" Serena asked.  
  
" Everyone is fine. I have just finished your birthday present. I know it is  
late, because on your birthday it wasn't ready yet. So I will give it to you  
after we eat. Ok?" Mika said.  
  
" Ok, but it will have to be in a hurry. I have to go to the temple for a  
special meeting with my friends." Serena said.  
  
" Ok." Mika said. Then everyone ate, and Mika brought out two dolls.  
The dolls were of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
" Thank you, Mika! I like it very much!" Serena said.  
  
" Your welcome. Is Travis going to be there?" Mika asked.  
  
" Yes, he is going to be there." Serena said.  
  
" Will you give this to him?" Mika asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure!" Serena said as she ran out the door with the dolls in her hands.   
The doll that Travis is getting from Mika is Sailor Sol with a golden falcon on  
his shoulder. * He is going to like this doll since it is of him and Apollo.*  
she thought.  
  
" Hi Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Artemis!" Serena said as she walked up to the  
temple.  
  
" Hi Serena! Travis, Apollo, and Luna should be here soon." Amy said.  
  
" Ok. What is this scout meeting about anyways, Serena?" Luna asked as she  
walked up.  
  
" You will find out when everyone is here." Serena said.  
  
" Wow! Who gave you those dolls?" Lita asked.  
  
" Mika gave me this Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask doll. This one is Sailor Sol  
with Apollo on his shoulder is for Travis. She is giving these to us since it  
is our late birthday presents from Mika. She made them. Aren't they cool?"  
Serena said.  
  
" Yeah they are cool!" Raye said.  
  
" Hi everyone! We are here, Sis." Travis said as he walked up with Apollo  
flying above him.  
  
" Ok. This scout meeting is officially started." Serena said sarcastically, "I  
want to ask you a question. I am wondering if your guys' attacks felt weak when  
we fought the monster?" she asked.  
  
" Mine did feel a little weak." Mina said.  
  
" So did mine." The rest included except Darien.  
  
" We need to figure out what our new attacks are. So lets try to think what  
they are." Serena said then everyone went to heavy thinking.  
  
" I think I know mine." Lita, Mina, and Raye said at once.  
  
" Let's try them out at the next fight." Amy said. Then they all went home.  
  
" Travis this is for you from Mika." Serena said as she gave him the doll of  
Sailor Sol with Apollo on his shoulder before he left. " This is what she gave  
me." She continued, holding up the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask dolls.  
  
" Wow! These are made really well. They are also pretty cool!" Travis said.  
  
" Yeah. Mika Kayama, and her mother are really good at making dolls.  
They are very talented. Well I got to get going now. Bye!" Serena said as she  
started running home. When she got home she sat the dolls down on her desk, and  
then went to bed.  
--------------------  
  
I hope you have enjoyed reading this fan fic as much as I have enjoyed writing  
it. I will add my own character in the next chapter, so stay tuned to see what  
will happen next. I might decide to do a crossover for the sequel to this  
series. Until next the chapter! So long!  
  
  



End file.
